bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Temperance Brennan
Just wanted to let someone familiar with coding know that Brennan is 34, born in 1976 as indicated by her in "The Woman in Limbo." I'd change this myself, but I'm wikia code illiterate. 04:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) A Fan Age There is a bit of a discrepancy in her age. You list it here as 34 yet in the latest episode when sweets presented his half plus 8 theory for socially acceptable dating age difference, Brennan mentions she can date a 24 year old. 24-8=16*2=32. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:19, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Possibly a continuity error. Someone should probably watch the aforementioned ep at the top of the page to see if she says 1976 or 1978 or something>>Dion24 04:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :----Probably not a continuity error at all. In season one, booth mentioning her age at 25 (easily possible for her character to have a doctorate by then). According to the very page we're discussing: in season 3, it says that the age difference between her and booth is 5 years, but booth's page lists his age at 34. That would put her age at 29 assuming she is younger, and I seriously doubt booth is 39, and he cannot be younger than her due to his military service, which happened in the 90's, and you have to be at lease 17 to serve. You also should remember that for awhile she had no idea how old she was because she has no birth certificate and a fake name (which makes one wonder how she got clearance to work on FBI cases to begin with, in reality, never would have happened). With passing seasons storylines being about 1 year or so, and in the 6th season: 25+6=31 give or take what month of the year is her birthday, can make it 32, her maximum age using the half plus 8 theory mentioned above. In summary: in season 1 she was 25-26, 3 she was about 28-29 (3 year difference from season one and 5 year split), and season 6 31-32 (6 year difference from season 1). Assuming booths age on his page is current, she is only 29 using evidence from season 3. Then again, its entirely possible that due to the fact no one really knew her birthdate, she's the same age as booth. 17:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Autistic Just thought it good to mention that on this page you describe Bones as having autism (Aspergers) but it is never mentioned as a definite that she is autistic anywhere within the show. Althought much of her lack of social understanding is similar to higher functioning autism, it's quite a leap to say that she is actually autistic. For reference I've just watched the entire eight seasons back to back so I have seen all episodes quite recently, plus I'm training in health and social care and one of the topics we cover is autism so that's why I'd disagree with saying Bones is definitely autistic unless it has been stated anywhere within the show or by the writers. 17:57, February 23, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, she doesn't have autism, Aspergers or otherwise. If I remember correctly someone, either the writers or Emily Deschanel herself have stated that she almost has Aspergers. That's as close as it comes. Someone apparently took that a little to literally, and added it recently, but I have removed it. Let's hope it stays that way. -- Arch angel gabriele (talk) ( ) 08:40, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I am totally fascinated by the huge variety of necklaces and pendants that Bones wears and wonder if there is somewhere to purchase the pendants after she wears them?